Disney Heroes Episode: Super Saiyan Fusion
Disney Heroes Episode: Super Saiyan Fusion Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this Episode, the Heroes want Caulifla & Kale to do some Fusion Training for the upcoming showdown against Ultron, so will both Female Saiyans succeed or will they slack off?. Plus Captain America and Black Widow goes on a mission in Seoul, South Korea with Elastigirl to collect the Package Pod that will turn the tide for the Heroes and Avengers. The Episode Act 1 At the Farmhouse in Nebraska, Nick Fury explain to the Heroes and Avengers that Ultron is creating an Army of his Robots and plans to destroy Mankind by Global Destruction with the project he build from taking Vibranium. Then Bruce Banner knows that Ultron is gonna evolve so that enemy will kill 1 Billion People, but Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible agreed to not let this happen. Goku tells the Team that Caulifla and Kale might do the Fusion Training so they can get the Upperhand against Ultron, plus the Project with the Jedi Scepter might create a Female Keyblade Warrior, but it's in Seoul, South Korea at a Skyscraper. Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye took the Avengers Jet for the Mission. Act 2 At an opened Farm Oasis near the small cliffs, Ann Possible & Goku explain the Fusion to Caulifla and Kale, they remind them that the Fusion can last up to 30 minutes. So Kale & Caulifla did their 1st lesson by powering up to equal levels in normal form & Super Saiyan form. At the same time in Seoul, South Korea. Captain America, Black Widow and Elastigirl find the Packaged Pod on a Semi-Truck, but then a few Mini-Ultrons attack and the Team managed to protect it with help from Quicksilver & Scarllet Witch. But then Ultron 2.0 uses his Jet Fighter to capture Elastigirl & Black Widow as he takes off for Sokovia, Captain America tells the Team that they need to use the Packaged Pod to create a Keyblade Master, then they head for the Avengers Tower in New York. Meanwhile, Caulifla & Kale completed their Fusion Training and they're both ready to test their powers on Ann Possible and Goku. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At Disney Heroes HQ, the Team were having a meeting by Nick Fury in the Kitchen during Dinner) Nick Fury: 'Ultron is planning & building something that will bring Mankind to Near-Extinction with the Vibranium he collected, his mission...is Global Destruction. All this in a grave' Ann Possible: 'Then if we're gonna stop Ultron, we need Caulifla & Kale to do the Fusion Training' Nick Fury: 'Right now, Ultron is making his Robots faster than a rabbit running in every tunnel. And here we are on Earth, with nothing but our wit and will to save the world. So stand together....and outwit the Platinum Robot' Goku: 'Then there's a chance we'll succeed, it will take about 2 days for both Female Saiyans to complete the Fusion Training, but we have about less than 3 days before Ultron destroys the Earth' Kim Possible: 'We have Goten and Trunks Jr. who completed Fusion, so I think Kale and Caulifla will do the same' Aladdin: 'Plus SHIELD can clean up the damage in the end of Ultron's threat. And right now, the Fusion is our best hope' Captain America: 'Ultron wants to become...better than us' Bruce Banner: 'His plan is to evolve.....Ultron is going to Evolve' Elastigirl: 'Well, we're not gonna let this happen. I'm with Director Fury on this one.' Mr. Incredible: 'I'm in' Frozone: 'We're with ya' Caulifla: 'Kale and I'll start the Fusion Training' Goku: 'Now the Fusion Training will be tough, but we'll get through it in less than 3 days.' Ann Possible: 'First, I want you to go Super Saiyan and have your Power Level equal' (Caulifla and Kale power up to Super Saiyan, but Kale's energy is higher) Cale: 'Kale, your power level is a little high. So turn it down a bit... (Kale powers down and got to Caulifla's energy equal level) Well done, now power down to normal' (Caulifla & Kale power down to normal) (Later that afternoon, Caulifla & Kale learned the 2nd Lesson in Fusion Training) Akima: 'Now here's the next lesson, so watch closely' Goku: 'Just point both arms and your knee in a direction (He does a Fusion move with Piccolo) take 3 steps and say 'Fu', turn your knee the other way & say 'sion'. Then point both fingers at a angle' Kale: 'It's a little tough, but we can get it right' Caulifla: 'Just follow my lead' Caulifla & Kale: 'Fu....sion. Ha!' (They did the Fusion move perfectly) Piccolo: 'Excellent, just do that 5 times and you'll perform it. But remember, you must be in sync at the right time' (The next day, Caulifla & Kale completed their Fusion Training Camp) Caulifla & Kale: 'Fu-sion, ha!!' (They perfected the Fusion move without a mistake) Piccolo: 'Well done, now it's time to test it for real.' Goku: 'And if that works, how about you duel with me & Ann' Kale: 'Really? That would be great' Ann Possible: 'Now are you ready to test your skills?' Kale & Caulifla: 'Yes, Ann!' (Last lines of the Episode) (At an opened battlefield) Goku: 'Let's see you both power up at Equal Form' (Caulifla and Kale increased their Power Levels in Equal) Piccolo: 'Now we're getting somewhere, your power level is the same. Now do the Fusion move' Caulifla & Kale: 'Fu....sion. HA!' (They perfected the move) (Then in a flash of light, a new Female Saiyan Warrior appears) Kefla: 'This is talented.' Goku: 'The Fusion Training is really paid off' Ann Possible: 'Now let's test your Powers right away with a duel....could you tell me your name?' Kefla: 'The name's Kefla' Narrator: 'With the Fusion Training completed, Kefla is ready to test her powers by dueling with Ann & Goku. But they better move fast, because Ultron is going to destroy Earth in 2 short days from now and with his unstoppable skills, the odds are stacked for our Team. But if Caulifla & Kale finish their Training, they'll be more prepared when they battle Ultron to save the Earth. Don't miss the next episode of Disney Heroes' Ann Possible: (Narrating) 'This is Ann Possible, on the Next episode of Disney Heroes, Kefla tests her Super Saiyan Fusion Powers as she duels with me & Goku with some R & R, plus Tony Stark & Spider-Man uses the Jedi Scepter to create a Female Keyblade Teenager. But will this new plan be enough to destroy Ultron and can we rescue Elastigirl & Black Widow? The answers will be revealed next time on Disney Heroes' Gallery Aladdin, Jasmine and Abu sees Caulifla and Kale prepare to use Fusion.png|Aladdin, Jasmine and Abu see Caulifla and Kale preparing to do a Fusion Frozone knows about Ultron's plan to evolve.png|Frozone knows that Ultron is going to evolve Super Saiyan Kefla.jpg|Super Saiyan Kefla Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Family Category:Fantasy Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork Category:Sports Category:Marvel